


i will join you soon!

by SugarWavez



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Heaven, Love, Love Poem, Other, Pain, angelic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarWavez/pseuds/SugarWavez
Summary: just a little letter(?) i guess?





	i will join you soon!

everything will die one day. even you, my love. i told you that you were one of them, i told you that your eyes sparkled like the stars in heaven they dance in, i told you that your hair was softer than their wings, i told you many lies. i also told you that i loved you (love is a funny word, isn’t it? so many definitions…).

everything will die eventually. even you, my love. i told you many beautiful things, and i also warned you. i warned you of many things that are not beautiful. i warned you that they can suffer too. i warned you that sparkling eyes can rot (and, things that rot are not beautiful). i warned you that their wings can become torn. (oh and how sad are torn things y’know?)

everything will die soon. even you, my love. i told you many beautiful things, i also warned you of things that are not so beautiful. i did not tell you something though… i forgot about the future. i forgot to tell you about the way that knives will cut. i forgot to tell you about your sparkling eyes being plucked out (a little care and rot will be stopped!). i forgot to tell you about your hair being yanked and yanked until it comes out in clumps. i forgot to tell you about your soft skin being hacked open. (don’t cry like that!!! i didn’t tell you how pretty your insides were to keep you happy! why, you’d have wanted to tear yourself apart had you known!) i forgot to tell you about how the angels would weep in heaven over your pain. 

everything will die today, my love. i told you about how beautiful heaven was. you begged for me to take you there. don’t scream like that (there’s so much blood, its hardly more than a gurgle!). i told you i’d do anything for you. i’m just taking you to heaven, my love. once i preserve your memory on earth, i will join you too! while, yes, i am the source of many angels’ weeping and tears (oh! how my brethren cry when a beautiful soul hurts on earth!), they can’t help but welcome me home! after all, i did promise to them all that we’d walk together in heaven. once you join us, you’ll forgive me, my love.


End file.
